


Gunpoint.

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: Based on the recent Mccree short that introduces Ashe, I decided to do my own take on the preceding events.





	Gunpoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a theory by @darkslover on Tumblr that Mccree was the one who tipped off the deadlock gang to the train,then vacated the diner so nobody got hurt. I wanted to put my own little spin on it.

"Black coffee and a slice of Apple pie please sweetheart" Mccree smiled at the pretty young waitress serving him, noting her blush as she scurried away. He hoped he would get to finish his pie before everything kicked off, he missed the small comforts of the deadlock cafe. He stood as the waitress returned, placing his order down on the grimy table.  
"That's 8.40 please sir-"

She couldn't get the last words out as mccree grabbed her, whipping his gun out and holding it to her head.  
"Now, ladies and gents, way I see it is this: either y'all see yourselves out the door in a calm and orderly fashion, or this pretty young lady gets the paint the walls with the inside of her head" he drawled lazily. The patrons of deadeye looked at him in disbelief for a second, before almost simultaneously two men slowly reached for their holster. Mccree rolled his eyes and casually fired a warning shot at the chair legs of the pair.  
"Now anyone else makes a dangerous move, and this lady won't be the only one taking the long road to the afterlife. 'Kay?"

The patrons all nodded.  
"Now scram!" With his yell, the entire group of staff and customers kicked up the route 66 dust in their hurry to get away from the mad outlaw.  
"Easy as pie" Mccree chuckled, holstering his gun and releasing the young girl from his arms.  
"Now darling, I do apologise but I had to get this place empty, just in case."  
"Just in case what!?" She sobbed.  
"Midday, there's gonna be a deadlock attack on the supply train that runs over that there bridge. Now I got myself some business with this, but no point in letting you get yourself hurt, 'Kay now sweetheart?"  
"But.. how do you know all this stuff?" The girl dried her tears.  
"Well I'm the one who called in the tip with deadlock. Let's say I got a parcel to pick up. What's your name darl?"  
"L-lisa"  
"Well Lisa, you ever get yourself into trouble, just call on Jesse Mccree,ya hear? I owe you a favour after all that."  
"M-mccree? The real Jesse Mccree??"  
"The one and only sweetheart" he smiled at her as nodded.  
"Okay.. you said I should run though, where to?"  
"Far away from here as you can get in.." he checked the clock "bout ten minutes"

Her eyes widened, and she nodded, turning tail and running through the door. Mccree sauntered over to the jukebox and changed the tune to an old favourite, grabbed a newspaper to pass the time and returned to his booth, waiting for the inevitable chaos.


End file.
